Princes etou princesses
by Belyn
Summary: Il était une fois... Les G-boys et quelques autres persos dans le monde des contes de fées... Gnéhéhé, comme il faut des princes ET des princesses... Yaoi, UA.


Titre : Princes et/ou princesses

Auteur : Belyn, toujours présente !

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Gros délire de ma part qui m'a permis de presque convertir des copines au yaoi.

Tit mot de l'auteuse : Ceci est une commande de ma chère soeurette, avec comme instructions juste un couple bien précis. Comme je n'ai vu aucun épisode de GW, mais juste feuilleté le manga qui est sorti, je ne me suis pas risqué à respecter les diférents liens entre les personnages, ni les situations. Et ça donne ce truc… Seigneur, priez pour moi.

Princes et/ou princesses 

Ou

« Comment lire le Naruto 3 avant de partir pendant une semaine en Allemagne sans l'emmener »

Il était une fois, dans un monde très lointain… Trois royaumes paisibles vivaient de bon voisinage. Les familles royales étaient fortement amies, et leurs liens étaient renforcés par l'esprit de découverte scientifique qui les liait. Ces majestés étaient encore jeunes et sans enfants, mais ils pensèrent, à la suite d'une expérience commune, pouvoir résoudre ce problème.(1) Lorsqu'ils eurent confirmation de leur descendance serait assurée, ils décidèrent d'unir leurs royaumes en mariant plus tard leur future marmaille.

Bon, ce qu'ils avaient pas prévu, c'est que ça pourrait peut-être pas se faire. Suite à une erreur de manipulation, les six monarques éclairés furent bien ennuyés lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent avec trois paires de jumeaux sur les bras, qui naquirent à quelques semaines d'intervalle.

Au royaume de L21, on les nomma Duo et Heero : leurs parents J et G s'extasièrent d'abord devant l'adorable frimousse souriante de leur premier-né, dont les yeux améthystes pétillants proclamaient la joie de vivre.Le jeune Heero, au contraire, était un bébé renfrogné et bougon, qui ne pleurait presque jamais, mais prenait un malicieux plaisir à fusiller son frère de ses yeux cobalts.

Les majestés H et Treize, souverains du royaume de L103, donnèrent naissance à un grand Trowa, et à un encore plus grand Zechs.Chose curieuse, le prince Trowa gardait obstinément un œil clos. Mais qui pourrait comprendre la façon de raisonner d'un nouveau-né ?

Enfin, au royaume de L45, leurs majestés O et S, furent parents d'un délicieux petit Quatre, qui faisait s'écrier chacun « On dirait un ange ! », et d'un prince Wufei, dont les yeux en amande ne cillaient jamais.

Mais leurs altesses royales, revenues de leurs gagatisations, firent face au problème : chaque couple prévoyait d'avoir un garçon et une fille. Le premier aurait reprit le trône, tandis que la seconde aurait épousé un prince voisin. Mais sans filles, comment conclure les mariages ?

Cachant la vérité à leurs voisins, les royaux parents prirent, sans se concerter pour autant, une fatidique décision : dans chaque royaume, un petit prince serait élevé en princesse… Le sort désigna Duo, Quatre et Zechs. On s'empressa alors d'annoncer les naissances princières et de préparer dès l'instant les fiançailles.

***************

Les petits princes, maintenus dans l'ignorance de ce terrible mensonge, grandirent pourtant sans se poser de questions. Dès leur plus jeune âge, on les fit vivre ensemble, passant d'un royaume à l'autre, pour leur permettre de créer des liens indestructibles. Ils présentaient tous une palette des plus divers caractères, ce qui ne les empêchait absolument pas de s'entendre à merveille.Il n'etait pas rare de voir les trois princes, aussi peu causants les uns que les autres,tenter d'échapper à leurs sœurs.(2) En effet, les petites princesses, menées par l'enthousiaste Duo, néanmoins modérée par Zechs, prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer quelques tours pendables à leurs frères.Leurs forfaits accomplis, elles se carapattaient de toute la vitesse de leurs petites jambes. Les serviteurs ne s'étonnaient guère de voir ainsi six jeunes enfants se poursuivre dans les couloirs des palais ils allaient même jusqu'à cacher les petites filles lorsque les cris de leurs frères laissaient entendre qu'elles avaient dépassé la limite.

-Omae o korosu, Duo ! hurlait le prince Heero à sa sœur.

-Injutice ! s'exclamait Wufei envers la sienne.

-… disait ( ?) quant à lui Trowa.

Leur éducation ne fur pas mise de côté, puisque les princes apprirent à manier l'épée, la lance, les gundams, à monter à chevals et à guerroyer. Les princesses apprirent à filer, la tapisserie, l'art de se tenir (Duo reçut plus de cours supplémentaires que tous les autres réunis). Mais dans le plus grand secret, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde l'apprit très vite, on donna aux jeunes filles quelques cours sur le maniement des armes…

***************

Les enfants grandirent, devenant de magnifiques princes et princesses, bien que même les meilleurs peintres n'aient pu embellir leurs parent sur leurs tableaux.

Mais ces magnifiques royaumes étaient totalement dépourvus de fées qui habituellement tenaient le rôle de marraines et de marieuses par la même occasion. Aussi le choix des futurs mariages fut-il laissé aux enfants. Ces derniers demandèrent à leurs parents la permission d'attendre leurs 16 ans, date décidée des années auparavant comme celle de leurs mariages, pour que les mariages se fissent, le temps pour eux d'être certains de leurs engagements.Comme en plus ils n'avaient que deux mois à attendre…

A dater de ce jour, les rejetons royaux se lorgnèrent d'un autre œil. Car le mariage signifiait un engagement à vie… C'est un dur choix pour des jeunes gens amis depuis l'enfance.Et pourtant…

Duo plaisanta ouvertement sur le fait que Quatre et Trowa étaient tout désignés pour former le premier couple, puisque tout ce que disait Quatre était pour Trowa parole d'évangile. Ce à quoi la petite princesse blonde répondit qu'elle et Wufei étaient en bonne voie aussi puisque, passant leur temps à se chamailler, ils étaient fin prêts pour les scènes de ménage. Wufei surenchérit alors que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'épouserait une onna comme Duo, incapable de se taire plus de trois secondes et qui n'avait aucune cervelle. La princesse à la natte fit alors sortir d'on ne sait où une fine dague qu'elle glissa sous la gorge de son prétendant.

-Feifei, il ne faut jamais parler de sa fiancée comme ça…

-Wufei, onna ! Et qui t'a dit que c'est bien toi que j'épouserais ?

-Tu ne voudrais quand même pas séparer les beaux petits couples que forment les autres ?

Les huées envers Duo reprirent de plus belle. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tous se séparèrent fâchés.

Mais la nuit porte conseil, et quand chacun eut bien réfléchit à tout ce que les autres avaient dit, ils convinrent que les idées émises étaient les plus judicieuses.

On vit alors dans la journée les trois princes demander la main des jeunes filles : certes, Duo dut tirer son frère jusqu'à Zechs par l'oreille, et Quatre déployer toute sa diplomatie pour convaincre Wufei de se déclarer, mais la journée se termina avec six jeunes personnes fiancées. Même Heero et Wufei bien que clamant le contraire, parraissaient ravis des arrangements.

***************

A quelques jours des mariages, les familles royales se réunirent, ainsi que toutes leurs cours, à la frontière des trois royaumes. Et comme les altesses s'étaient réunies pour régler les derniers petits détails, un serviteur entra en criant dans la salle du trône.

-Majestés, majestés !

-Hors-ça, valetaille, qui donc te permis de pénétrer céhans ?

-Mais maj…

-Ton insolence sera punie comme elle le mérite. Gardes ! Enfermez cet homme dans le plus profond des cachots !

-Il est déjà occupé, majesté.

-Nan mais c'est pour le style si je dis 'le plus profond'. N'importe quel cachot conviendra.

-Tant qu'à faire, z'en auriez pas un quatre étoiles, avec jacuzzi et bishonens à volonté ?

-Silence valet !

-Oups, j'oubliais : j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance pour vous !

Mais les cruels gardes, sourds à ses hurlements et protestations, trainèrent le malheureux en direction des sombres et suintantes geôles. Traversant la cour, ils croisèrent les princesses, papotant chiffons. Le malheureux serviteur se débattit et échappa à la puissante poigne de ses gardiens pour se précipiter à leurs pieds.

-Princesses, je vous en conjure, soyez moi attentives !

-Parle donc, nous t'écouterons, lui dit la princesse Quatre, dont la douceur et la génerosité était maintenant proverbiale.

-Vos frères… Vos fiancés…

-Et bien, qu'ont-ils donc fait ?

Le serviteur se redressa, et, un genou en terre, mit une main sur le cœur pour déclamer.

_-Partis, pour noyer leurs angoisses,_

_Se détendre au moyen de la chasse,_

_Ils croisèrent une imfâme sorcière._

_Celle-ci, matant leurs beau derrière,_

_Décida pour elle et pour ses soeurs_

_De les trainer de force en sa demeure._(3)

-Bravo, une autre !

-On est bien parti…

-Nan, blague à part, le corrigea Zechs, en gros ils se sont fait enlever ?

-Hélàs oui majestés…

-Même pas fichus de se défendre tous seuls, soupira Duo. Bon, allons prévenir nos chers parents. Vont être ravis que leurs projets soient reportés tiens…

Nos trois princesses, d'un pas allègre et décidé (presque viril, même), se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Duo, en tête, fit une entrée fracassante.

-Eh, les vieux, c'est nous que v'là !

-Mes chers parents et futurs beaux-parents, continua Zechs, plus diplomate, nous vous prions d'accéder à notre requête.

-Parle mon enfant, nous sommes tout ouï, lui répondit le roi S.

-Un serviteur zélé nous a appris l'enlèvement de nos chers frères et fiancés par une affreuse sorcière. Nous vous demandons la permission de partir à leur recherche.

-Nimnu ryoukai… Oups, s'cusez moi.

G prit la parole :

-Je sais que vous êtes toutes trois instruites en l'art du combat. Aussi je vous invite à vous munir de vos armes, car le périple que vous allez accomplir sera certainement semé d'embûches.

-Mais si votre courage et votre amour sont véritables, aucune ne succombera. Partez sur l'heure mes enfants, et que tous nos vœux vous accompagnent…finit O

***************

Hors, l'affreuse sorcière, dotée du nom encore plus affreux de Réléna, était arrivé en sa demeure, tenant les trois princes solidement attachés. Poussant l'huis, elle prévint ses sœurs de son retour :

-Hilde, Sally ! Je ramène de la chair fraîche !

A ces mots, les deux sœurs de l'affreuse sorcière se précipitèrent vers les pauvres princes impuissants.(4) Tournant autour d'eux, les examinant comme un fermiers des chevaux à la foire, elles laissèrent entendre leurs avis.

-Pas mal le grand ! Dommage qu'avec ses cheveux on ne voit qu'un seul de ses yeux.

-Mouais, moi préfère les bruns…

-'Tention Sally, les yeux bleus sont pour moi !

-Pas grave, j'aime mieux l'autre.

Les malheureux princes qui commençaient à clapoter dans trente centimètres de bave, ne semblaient pas inquiets pour autant. Heero avait sorti d'on ne sait où (space pourpoint…) un poignard et discrètement avait sectionné leurs liens. Hélas, les mains dans le dos, il n'avait pas parfaitement maitrise ses gestes et avait quelque peu tailladé leurs vêtements. Ce voyant, les vilaines sorcières s'approchèrent…

***************

Au même instant, les trois princesses guerrières, ayant abandonné leurs beaux atours pour des habits plus adaptés à la quête qu'elles allaient mener, franchissaient le pont-levis sous les encouragements des courtisans.

Chacune avait choisi son destrier préféré : Zechs montait Talguesee, Quatre Sandrock et Duo Deathscythe. Armées de leurs armes de prédilection, à savoir le cimeterre pour Quatre, les faux et les dagues pour Duo et l'épée pour Zechs, elles semblaient invincibles…tant que Duo ne sortait pas de vannes foireuses.

-SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!

-Duo, t'as pêché ça où?

-Chais pas, ça m'est venu tout seul…

-En attendant, s'il pouvait le rester, m'est avis que ça ferait plaisir au prince Wufei.

-Tu peux parler Zechs. Frérot Heero sera aussi content de te voir sur pieds.

-Duo no baka…

-Arrête de lui piquer son texte, Zechsy!

Le début du voyage fut ainsi parsemé de piques entre Duo et Zechs, Quatre se contentant de les calmer lorsque besoin était, empêchant ainsi les futures belles-sœurs de s'amocher réciproquement.

Au premier soir, nos belles arrivèrent dans un village, cherchant une auberge qui leur offrirait le gîte et le couvert. Elles virent un enseigne montrant des mains autour d'un pot de bière.

-'Aux mains balladeuses', lut Duo.

-Tout un programme : attention aux voleurs à la tire.

-Quatre, tu le fait exprès ou t'es vraiment naïve ?

-Ben quoi ?

-Rien rien, soupira Zechs, tu verras bien.

Cette auberge au nom plus que provocateur étant la seule du village, les jouvencelles pas effarouchées y pénétrèrent, sous les regards lubriques des consommateurs. S'installant à une table, elles virent aussitôt s'avancer un grand gaillard, dont le pas aussi assuré que celui d'un dahu shouté au marijuana permettait d'affirmer qu'il avait vraisemblablement abusé des boissons de l'auberge.

-Alors les belles, -hips- vous savez danser ?

-…

-Hé, pourriez -hips- au moins me répondre !

-…

-On m'a ja –hips- jamais traité comme ça ! C'est pas vous -hips- qu'allez…

FWUUUUUIIIIIT…TING !

-…commencer…

-Quatre, mon ange, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le gentil monsieur ici présent a fini sa phrase avec moins d'entrain qu'il ne l'a commencée ?

-Tu as peut-être des moyens assez excessifs…

-Ha bon ? Peuh… Vous permettez que je récupère ma dague monsieur ?

La-dite dague était plantée, encore tremblante, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du pauvre homme. Il hocha vaguement la tête dans ce qui pouvait passer pour un aquiescement. Duo, avec un sourire charmeur, reprit son arme.

-Duo, ma chère, quand tu auras fini tes pitreries, tu daigneras peut-être te joindre à nous pour manger ?

-J'arrive ma belle-sœur ! A taaaaaaable !

***************

Heero, Trowa et Wufei reculaient devant les sorcières qui s'avançaient pas à pas, une mauvaise lueur dans l'œil.

-Je propose un repli stratégique, souffla Wufei .

-Hn.

-…

-Attention…

-…(X2)

-Retrait immédiat ! Direction l'escalier de la tour !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Trois fussées qui foncent vers l'escalier et le gravissent à toute allure, réacteurs enclenchés. Le tout poursuivi par trois furies poussant des hurlements de dépit de voir leurs proies leur échapper.

***************

Les amazones, quant à elles, se levaient après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les vils séducteurs n'avaient pas réitéré leurs exploits de la veille, car la petite démonstration de Duo leur avait montré que ce n'était sans doute pas des morceaux à leur disposition.

Reprenant leurs montures, elles quittèrent bientôt le village. Ce fut pour pénetrer dans une sombre et inquiétante forêt…

-Cette sombre et inquiétante forêt ne m'annonce rien de bon, prédit Quatre, dont les prémonitions tombaient toujours juste.

-Héhé, première épreuve…plaisanta Duo.

-C'est toujours comme ça quand les princes vont délivrer les princesses, remarqua Zechs. Y pourraient pas changer un peu non ?

-Les auteurs ont pas beaucoup d'imagination…

-Allons mes enfants, il ne faut pas dire de mal des ces pauvres êtres martyrisés par leurs proches…

-Qui a parlé ?

-Moi.

Une vieille femme, tout de jaune vêtue se tenait au bord de la route. S'en apercevant, les princesses tendirent la main vers leurs armes. Mais la vieille femme eut un bref rire.

-Voyons jeunes filles, vous n'allez pas faire de mal à une pauvre marchande de fruits ?

-Devriez pas être en noir pour repecter le scénario ?

-Rupture de stock avant Halloween…

-Ah, OK…

-Bon, reprenons. Je disais: voyons jeunes filles, vous n'allez pas faire de mal à une pauvre marchande de fruits ?

-Manger ?

-Duo, sois gentille et oublie ton estomac pour une fois…

-Maieuh…

-M'achèterez vous quelques victuailles ? J'ai ici de bonnes poires, quelques pêches, des marrons…

-Des plantemousses ? demanda Quatre.

-Aggru ?

-Vous n'avez pas de plantemousses ?

-Euh… Non je crois pas… Nan…

-Bon alors on s'en va !

Et les trois princesses de faire repartir leurs chevaux, pendant que la pauvre marchande de fruits se demandait de quelle espèce rare pouvait bien être ces 'plantemousses'. Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, Quatre se retourna pour voir si la vieille femme les suivait. Voyant que non, elle eut un profond soupir.

-Ouf, nous sommes sauvées…

-Ben poukoi ?

-Ma chère Duo, sache que cette femme était à la solde de l'affreuse sorcière qui enleva nos frères et fiancés.

-Quatre ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? Saurais-tu, par hasard, lire dans les pensées ?

-Que non point, Zechs mon amie j'ai juste vu par terre l'ordre de mission consistant à nous éliminer.

-Ah…

Un profond silence, lourd de réflexion.

-Quatre ?

-Oui ? Quoi encore ?

-C'est quoi un plantemousse ?

-Moi qui bégayais pour demander un pamplemousse quand j'étais petite…(5)

***************

Au sommet de la plus haute tour (qui ne dépasse pas les deux étages passke la sorcière a le vertige) du château de l'affreuse sorcière kidnappeuse de princes-fiancés-presque-mariés, mes malheureux princes-dont-les-princesses-viennent-à-leur-secours cherchent des meubles assez lourds pour bloquer fortement la porte. Car leurs forces faiblissent face aux assauts répétés des sorcières nymphos.

-Ho hisse ! L'armoire ne suffit donc pas ? Il nous faudrat rajouter le secrétaire ?

-Que veux-tu, Wufei mon frère, le sexe réputé faible a toujours des capacités cachées…

-Oui mais bon, manquer abattre la porte en chêne massif avec juste un coup de boule…Au fait Heero…

-Hn ?

-C'est pas toi que j'ai vu répendre des billes dans le couloir ?

-Hai.

-Ca doit être pour ça que l'affreuse sorcière qui nous enleva a trébuché…

***************

Sortant de la sombre et inquiétante forêt, les trois princesses discutaient de l'aventure qui avait entaché leur route.

-Quel bas moyen d'utiliser ainsi une vieille femme pour nous apitoyer, protestait Duo.Ce stratagème a bien failli marcher, il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que nous perdions toute confiance… Tiens, mais quelle est donc cette étrange créature près du rocher ?

Les deux autres princesses, quelque peu bercées par la verve continue de la princesse à la natte, n'eurent aucune réaction.

-Je disais donc, reprit Duo un peu fort : mais quelle est donc cette étrange créature près du rocher ?

-Mmm… Kess kiss pass ?

-Zechs, tu devrais te réveiller, tu vas bientôt tomber de ta selle.

-Oh mes amies, avez vous vu cette étrange créature près du rocher ?

-Quatre, on en parle depuis dix minutes, là…

-Elle semble être en train de pleurer.

-Alors approchons nous, peut-être pourrons nous apprendre la cause de sa tristesse, proposa Zechs.

Pressant leurs cavales, les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent près de l'étrange créature en train de pleurer près du rocher. Cela se révéla être un petit lutin, dont le bout du bonnet rouge rejoignait la figure en pendant lamentablement.Le petit lutin s'en servait d'ailleurs pour essuyer les abondantes larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. Quatre fondit immédiatement devant le petit être.

-Pauvre petite créature, pourquoi pleures-tu donc ?

-Hélàs gentes demoiselles, mon malheur est si grand…

-Raconte nous donc tous tes problèmes. Si nous pouvons t'aider en quoi que ce soit, sache que ce sera avec grand plaisir.

Le lutin poussa un long soupir. Puis les dévisageant une à une, il commença son récit.

-Apprenez tout d'abord que ce que vous voyez ici n'est pas ma véritable apparence. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, j'étais encore une belle jeune fille. Je vivais dans un village à quelques lieues d'ici. Puis un jour est venue une affreuse sorcière : elle voulait que le village lui envoie chaque mois un jeune homme en tribut. Mais tous les villageois ont refusé, et de rage, elle a transformé toutes les jeunes filles en créatures telles que moi.

-En effet, pauvre sort que le tien, remarqua Zechs.

-Cette affreuse sorcière est peut-être celle qui enleva nos fiancés, réfléchit Duo. Et a-t-elle dit comment le sort pouvait-il être levé ?

-'Seul le baiser d'un prince pourra te rendre ta véritable apparence'. Je vous passe le rire de phoque hystérique auquel on a eu droit en même temps…

-Hélàs, soupira Quatre, que ne sommes nous nos frères pour lever cette malédiction…

Duo haussa les épaules.

-Tu peux toujours essayer. Peut-être que ça marche aussi avec une princesse.

-Eh bien jeune fille, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pour seule réponse, le lutin lui sauta au cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y eut une petite explosion, beaucoup de fumée et on vit apparaître une jeune femme. Celle-ci aida Quatre a se remettre debout, puis leur dit :

-Mesdemoiselles, vous avez acquis ma reconnaissance éternelle. Si un jour mon aide peut vous être utile, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant les princesses se remettre de leur surprise. L'affreuse sorcière était-elle si facilement jalouse ?

***************

Et pendant ce temps là…

BOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOM !!!!!

-Laissez nous entrer !

-Tournez la manivelle !

-Ca marche paaaaaaas !!!!! Laissez nous entrer quand même !

-Ben tiens. Marmotte chocolat papier alu…

-Quand tu auras fini ta passionnante discussion avec cette pauvre jeune femme qui ne demande qu'à te plaire, tu daigneras peut-être te joindre à nous pour réfléchir à un plan d'évasion, Trowa.

-C'est pas moi le tacticien du groupe, c'est plutôt Heero.

-… Quatre aussi quand elle veut bien.

-Oui mais là, t'es tout seul, donc faut se débrouiller.

***************

Du côté des princesses, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elles décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour monter le camp. Allumant le feu et préparant leurs couchages, Zechs s'installa devant les casseroles pour faire la popote.

-Bon maintenant dodo ! s'exclama Duo en se tapotant le ventre, rassasiée.

-Reprenez vos forces mes amies, car nous devrions arriver demain à la demeure de l'affreuse sorcière, sauf imprévu…

-Tu sais Quatre, y'a toujours des imprévus. Mais c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de dormir !

-Parle pour toi… grommela Zechs

Et sur ce sage conseil, toutes trois s'enroulèrent dans leurs couverturs et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais le lendemain matin on entendit un grand cri.

-ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHS !!!!!!! DEBOUT !!!!!!!!!

-Mmm… Quésako ?

-Lève toi, je te dis ! Quatre a disparu !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la princesse aux longs cheveux blonds soit debout, habillée et prête de pieds en cap en un claquement de doigts.

-OukelleestfautlaretrouversinonTrowavametuer…

-Tu peux la refaire une vitesse en dessous ? Passke là…

-Figure toi que mon cher frère est hyper-méga-vachement protecteur en ce qui concerne sa petite Quatre, et que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle était avec nous, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau…

-Méheu !! Si y me touche, j'appelle mon Wu-man à la rescousse !

-Ouais, mais tu me vois demander de l'aide à Heero ?

-Booooohh… On te filera un coup de main. Allez, t'inquiètes, Quat-chan a semé des indices.

Duo montra un morceau de tissu qui trainait non loin de là. En effet, c'était un bout de la cape de Quatre.

En fourchant leurs destriers, et prenant en longe le fidèle Sandrock, elles suivirent la piste à la trace. A distances régulières, elles trouvaient des bouts de tissu leur indiquant la marche à suivre. Et soudain, Zechs, relevant la tête, s'écria :

-Quatre ! Kess tu fais là ?

-Oh, c'est gentil d'être venues me chercher ! Mais asseyez-vous donc, je vais tout vous raconter autour d'une tasse de thé.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Dès qu'elles furent installées avec une tasse du liquide fumant sur les genoux, Quatre commença :

-Comme je l'ai dit à Duo hier soir, il y a toujours des imprévus. Je m'étais à peine endormie que je me sentis baillonnée et soulevée par des mains puissantes. Bien que tentant de me débattre, je fus emportée à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand enfin on me posa sur le plancher des vaches, je me trouvais dans une salle gigantesque, au centre d'une table aux dimensions proportionnelles à celles de cette salle. Devant moi, me tournant le dos, se tenait un ogre, visiblement maître des lieux. Il s'affairait devant une grande marmite moire qui bouillonnait sur un grand feu. Puis il se tourna vers moi et dit d'un voix caverneuse :

'Ah, voilà de la chaîr fraîche !'

-Entendant cela, je voulus saisir mon arme, mais elle était restée avec vous au campement. Mais l'ogre continuait.

'Pfff… Avec mon régime et mon ulcère à l'estomac, plus l'autre crétine de sorcière qui les a toutes transformées, ça devient dur de trouver des jouvencelles à se mettre sous la dent. Je ne digère que ça…'

-Puis il renifla un bon coup, et s'arrêta brusquement, pour recommencer une série de petits reniflements successifs.Il se mit soudain à vociférer :

'DEHORS ! J'ai dit, uniquement des jouvencelles !'

-Quand on en est prié aussi poliment, on s'empresse de déguerpir. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et me voilà.

Pendant que Duo félicitait la vaillante princesse, Zechs, silencieuse, réfléchissait. A quoi ? Mystère et boule de gomme…

***************

Pendant ce temps, les trois princes regardaient avec angoisse la lourde porte qui commençait à céder sous les assaults répétés des sorcières.(6) 

-Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, daigna remarquer Heero.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vieux, lui répondit aimablement Wufei. T'as une idée ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Et alors ?

***************

Zooooorro est arrivé !

Saaaaans s'presser !

Ou plus exactement, les trois princesses. Duo avec son tact coutumier, commença :

-YOUHOUH ! Y'a quelqu'un là d'dans ?

-Duo, si tu veux réellement occire l'affreuse sorcière, tu devrais peut-être te faire un peu plus discrète, proposa Zechs.

-Zechsy, ma douce, tu ne vas pas me dire que combattre une sorcière te fais peur quand même ?

-Comment ça peur ? Tu peux parler, toi qui…

-Dites… risqua Quatre.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que je sais où se trouvent nos princes et les sorcières…

-C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

-Levez la tête !

En effet, à la fenêtre de la tour, les trois princes se sont penchés car ils ont entendu des voix provenant de la cour.

-Coucou Frérot ! Coucou Wuffy !

-Wufei, onna !

-Si tu continues comme ça, Feifei, on vient pas vous délivrer !

Quatre et Trowa, eux, se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, d'un air si romantique qu'il en aurait fait pleurer les meilleures lectrices de Barbara Cartland.(7)

Mais le dernier couple, ben… Quand on connaît Heero, on peut imaginer. Mais on compte sur Zechs pour le dégeler, hein !

Enfin bref, après ces retrouvailles à distance, les trois amazones, saisissant leurs armes grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Elles arrivèrent alors face à l'affreuse sorcière et ses deux sœurs. Celles-ci, toutes occupées à défoncer la porte qu'elles étaient, ne les virent pas. Ce fut pour nos vaillantes guerrières l'occasion de mettre fin à l'existence de l'hideuse Réléna. Ce ne fut pas une grande perte pour l'humanité…

Mais alors qu'elles se tournaient vers Sally et Hilde, il y eut, comme d'habitude, une explosion et beaucoup de fumée. On entendit alors de grands cris :

-La guenon, la poison elle est mooooorteuh !! (8)

Interloquées, Quatre, Duo et Zechs se tournèrent vers les deux ex-sorcières qui chantaient et dansaient. Elles finirent par leur sauter au cou.

-Merci beaucoup ! criait Hilde, pendue à Duo. Il fallait qu'un prince tue cette poufiasse pour que le sort de méchanceté qui régnait sur nous soit levé !

-C'est vraiment gentil ! continua Sally. Et maintenant on se sauve ! A plus vous tous !

Et elles s'enfuirent, laissant leurs sauveurs/veuses remonter leurs machoires.

-Elles ont bien dit : un prince ? remarqua Quatre.

-Cherche pas, c'est comme pour le lutin, le rassura Duo.

-Mmm…

Zechs semblait ecore plongée dans ses réflexions. Mais elles ne l'empêchèrent pas de finir de démolir la porte à coup d'épée.

Les princes, n'ayant pas entendu le combat décisif entre leurs promises et l'affreuse sorcière, étaient aux aguets, prêts à tout pour défendre leur vie et leur honneur. Mais peut-on réellement arrêter la force de l'Amour ? Trois bombes leur atterrirent dans les bras, à grand renfort de 'WUFFY !!! TROWA !!! HEE-CHAN!!!'. S'ensuivit une grande séance de papouillage…

-Bah oui, prétexa Duo quand Wufei lui grogna d'arrêter, faut bien qu'on vérifie que vous êtes entiers !

-Rassurez-vous, répondit Trowa, les yeux dans le vague à cause de la présence de Quatre, nous n'avons subi aucun sévices. N'est-ce pas Heero ?

-Hn.

-Donc tu peux me lacher Duo !

-Ho, Wu-babe, est-ce ainsi qu'on parle à sa fiancée ?

-Attend donc le mariage, tu vas souffrir…

-Que tu crois, Feifei, que tu crois…

-Navré d'interrompre votre discussion hautement philosophique, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait rentrer maintenant ?

-Heero, mon frère, tu es le pire des rabats-joie que je connaisse…

Comme de bien entendu, Heero n'avait pas écouté sa sœur et se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier, suivi du couple de tourtereaux que rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger. Wufei partit vers les marches à son tour, pendant que Duo attrapait Zechs par le bras.

-Zechs, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, je te souhaite bien du courage…

-A propos de quoi ?

-Pour dégeler Glaçon-man.

-Surtout que je me pose des questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Je peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Il faut que je demande d'abord des trucs à nos parents…

Sur cette réponse énigmatique, Zechs commença à descendre l'escalier et rejoignit les autres dans la cour.

***************

Le soir, tous réunis autour d'un grand feu, ils savouraient leur dernière halte avant de rejoindre la vie de château. Trowa et Quatre étaient partis main dans la main, faire une ballade sous les étoiles, laissant leurs amis et amies discuter. Ou plutôt Heero, dès que sa fiancée avait tenté d'engager la conversation, s'était emparé de sa couverture pour aller dormir, laissant froidement sur place la princesse blonde. L'ennui, c'est que comme les princesses n'avaient que trois couvertures, Zechs dû le rejoindre à moins de choper une pneumonie doublée d'une bronchite carabinée, et ainsi Heero aurait eu sa mort sur la conscience…

Toujours est-il que Duo, assise près de Wufei, lui glissa doucement :

-C'est un impression, ou mon cher frangin fait tout pour éviter la compagnie de Zechs ?

-T'as déjà essayé de décrypter les sentiments de l'iceberg ambulant ?

-Y'a du vrai… Mais je trouve que son enlèvement l'a échaudé de la présence féminine.

-Pauvre Zechs Heero serait capable de rompre les fiançailles.

-Hooooo, je te savais pas si romantique mamour !

-Je te …

-Qu'il est mignon quand il s'énerve, mon Feifei…

-Duo… (à comprendre : Attention, meurtre en vue !)

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Un tit bisou pour me pardonner ?

Enjoleuse, Duo posa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son fiancé. Lequel se leva en deux temps trois mouvements pour la poursuivre, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en riant. C'est-y pas bô l'amûr ?..

***************

Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le château où les attendaient imppatiemment tous leurs royaux parents, ils pénétrèrent dans la cour où tous les courtisans en liesse les accueillirent à grand renfort de 'Vivent les princesses ! Bravo à nos courageuses guerrières !'. Celles-ci descendirent alors de leurs destriers, ainsi que leurs princes respectifs, en croupe derrière chacune d'elles. Les six jeunes gens montèrent alors à la salle principale où les attendaient leurs majestés J, G, H, Treize, S, et O. Après les salutations d'usage, Treize se leva et prit la parole.

-Bien, vous êtes tous de retour…

-… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… (9)

-Pas besoin de commentaires, Duo !

-Oui papa !

-Je disais donc, reprit Treize en essuyant la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur la tempe, que vous êtes revenus sains et saufs. Nos filles ont prouvé qu'elles savaient se battre.

-Quant à nos fils, continua S, leur résistance fut grande, car l'affreuse sorcière leur infligea certainement de cruelles tortures mentales.

-Faut dire que rien que sa gueule donne des maux de tête…

-Duo, tais toi un peu.

-Vi mon Feifei !

-Ce fut la dernière épreuve qui vous sera infligée, expliqua alors H. Pour que vous ne soyez plus jamais séparés, les mariages se feront dans l'heure.

-A ce sujet majestés…

-Woulouh, Heero prend la parole, c'est du sérieux !

-Omae o korosu. Je crains de devoir refuser la main de la princesse Zechs.

-Ah ? Explique toi mon enfant.

-Juste que… Je n'ai guère envie de me marier après avoir vu ce dont est capable une nymphomane…

Silence total. Une libellule passe. Puis H et Treize ont un grand sourire qui leur permettrait d'avaler un requin.

-No problem ! Le mariage se fera quand même !

-KWA ??!!! (X10)

-Donc, j'avais vu juste, se reprit Zechs. Dites nous juste une chose : on est des mecs, nan ?

Le silence retomba sur la salle. Les parents se regardaient tous d'un air un peu gêné, jetant aussi des coups d'oeil à leur progéniture qui attendait le verdict. G se décida alors :

-D'après les paroles de ses parents, Zechs en est un. Duo… Duo aussi. Et Quatre?

-Voui...

Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué les subtils changements survenus dans les attitudes des concernés. Heero regardait maintenant Zechs d'un regard plus qu'appréciateur, Wufei avait rangé ses 'Onna !' au fond de sa poche, Duo le regardait d'égal à égal et Quatre et Trowa… n'avaient pas bougé, se regardant toujours avec des yeux de cocker amoureux.

Ce fut pourtant eux qui réagirent les premiers, puisque Quatre passa les bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé et lui donna le patin de sa vie ('Faudrait peut-être les séparer, y sont tout bleus.' dixit Duo). Duo et Wufei continuaient leur joute verbale, mais Wufei n'avait plus le ton supérieur avec lequel il s'adressait auparavant à cette 'onna', et ils ne tardèrent pas à se tomber dans les bras. Et alors, on vit Heero, Heero glaçon-man, Heero l'amputé des sentiments, s'approcher de Zechs et se servir des longs cheveux du blond pour les cacher à la vue des autres occupants de la pièce. Il n'y eut pas de témoins pour savoir ce qu'ils firent, mais bon y'a pas trente-six solutions…

Et comme tous les contes de fée, on peut dire : ils vécurent heureux et (n') eurent  (pas) beaucoup d'enfants.

Fin 

Tit mot de la n'auteuse : C'est nuul ! Surtout la fin ! En plus, j'ose plus m'approcher de mon ordi depuis qu'il émet des espèces de 'Vuuuum !' à chaque fois que je passe la main au-dessus… Le mystère de l'ordi hanté…

Nan sérieux, quoi que vous en pensiez, mailez-moi, ça fera toujours plaisir.

(1)Les enfants, pas la jeunesse.

(2)On en parlera au féminin, sinon on va s'y perdre.

(3)Kess ke j'avais mangé ?… Bon surtout ne comptez pas les pieds !

(4)PAS DANS CE SENS –LA !!!!! Nan mais j'vous jure, bandes de pervers…

(5)Histoire vraie, mais une génération avant moi…

(6)Une minute de silence pour la pauvre porte… Pour ceux que ça intéresses, j'adore les portes et je suis prête à fonder la Ligue de Défense des Portes Maltraitées. Après tout, qui peut confirmer que les portes aiment se faire taper dessus ?

(7) Sans critiques pour la bonne dame ! Quoi qu'elle puisse plus rien me dire maintenant…

(8)Dixit Néron pour Agrippine, dans _Alcibiade Didascaux chez les Romains_, je sais plus quelle édition, mais super BD que je conseille à tous ceux qui l'ont pas lu.

(9)Je le ferais plus, c'est promis… Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois !


End file.
